Loving a murderer
by rain angst
Summary: It was hard being in love with a mass murderer, who is also L's main suspect. L/Raito.


Disclaimer- Do not own the lovely Death Note series, but alas it is not mine, how sad.

I always wanted to try a one-shot dictionary thing, so here it is. Told from L's point of view, and does have L/Raito moments in it. Can you tell I love this couple.

Spoiler alert if anyone has not seen up to episode 20 and above and wish not to know what happens do not read. Does differ from manga and anime.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Justice**

Ever since L was young he had a strong sense of justice instilled in him, and when he first learned about Kira, that had not shaken his sense of justice at all.

**Causalities **

When the twelve FBI agents died, L knew there would be more casualties in the case. He just hadn't thought the number would already be so high.

**Perception**

It was a way people looked at something. When a person looked at Raito-kun they only saw perfection. L only saw a teenager that was a brilliant actor, and had many flaws lurking beneath the surface.

**Competitive **

Being competitive was in L's nature, and he would try his best to make sure the outcome of the tennis game, he had played against his only suspect, would not be the outcome for the case as well.

**Trap**

Raito-kun had fallen for the original trap. L was indeed truly impressed with Raito's deductive powers, but the main reason he had asked Raito about the photographs was to see how high the percentages went up. Indeed Raito-kun had not seen through the original plan, and had confirmed L's suspicion about Raito-kun being the first Kira.

**Entity **

Raito's eyes had changed 15 days into confinement, and L wondered if Kira was a separate entity just using Raito to fulfill the mass murders wishes.

**Interlude **

The scene had come to an interlude. The first Kira had disappeared for now, and L was waiting for Raito-kun to re-open the curtain.

**Annoyance**

Soichiro had instilled a strong sense of Justice into Raito-kun, and L admired Soichiro dedication to the case, and to his family. Even if the dedication to his family annoyed L greatly at times; especially when he just wouldn't believe that his son is a valid suspect to being the first Kira.

**Torn**

After L had reluctantly released Raito-kun from confinement he was torn on the Kira issue? Part of him didn't want to believe that Raito-kun was Kira, since Raito-kun's mind matched his own. But at the same time L had never been wrong, and he didn't want to start now.

**Motives **

Misa called L a pervert, and L couldn't really disagree with her. Having ulterior motives with the chain was not a complete lie. After all who wouldn't want to be chained to Raito-kun?

**Friend**

L had never had any friends before, nor had he ever truly wanted any. After being chained to Raito, L realized he had many things in common with his main suspect. Perhaps saying Raito was his first real friend wasn't a lie after all.

**Accident **

Raito had stolen a piece of L's strawberry cheesecake and placed it out of L's reach. Not wanting to be outdone L scooted his swirl chair next to Raito's and leaned over the teenager in order to retrieve his cheesecake, but Raito had tried to block his path. It was an accident, L had not meant to kiss Raito in the process, and was glad no one saw.

**Sweets**

L loved many different kinds of sweets from sugar cubes to Chocolate Moose cake. But there was one that had recently become L's favorite. And that was licking off chocolate syrup from Raito's toned chest, penis, and using it for lube. L decided that chocolate syrup was truly the best dessert item ever made.

**Beautiful **

Raito's hair was damp, and sweaty, and his eyes were glazed over in lust. Low moans of pleasure were coming from the body beneath L's. And as L thrust in and out of Raito at a fast, steady pace; L couldn't help but think he had never seen Raito look so beautiful before.

**Sticky **

As much as L loved chocolate syrup, waking up with a sticky Raito attached to half of his chest was not the most pleasant feeling to wake up to.

**Resentment**

At times L would feel resentment towards Raito. Like the teenager had personally wronged him, by deciding to become the first Kira.

**Chuckle **

L had never seen the point in laughing, and at times wondered why people laughed at things that were not funny. But a small chuckle escaped L's lips when Raito came fuming out of the bathroom and demanding that L tell him where his hair products were hidden.

**Happy **

The chain that had linked Raito to L was now gone. But when the rest of the task force left and Raito would say he was staying behind to help L further along in the Kira case; L would feel a small swell of happiness in his chest. Because Raito had chosen to stay with him, and they both knew neither of them would continue the case until the other members arrived back at headquarters.

**Knew**

Raito had screamed in the helicopter, while touching the 'Death Note.' And L knew that the Raito he had grown to love was gone, and had been replaced with the mass murderer.

**Disloyal**

L knew that the first Kira had come back, and Raito would become disloyal to him and to the task force members.

**Horizon **

Sometimes L would go outside to watch the horizon. The sun was setting and the horizon was blurring the earth and sky together so the difference between the two could not be told apart. L wondered where Raito started and Kira ended.

**Wish**

At times when Raito and L were alone, Raito would kiss L softly on the lips and look into L's large black eyes and tell L that he loved him. L just wished that Raito was telling the truth.

**Stupidity**

L knew it was stupid to get emotional evolved in a case. It was one of the worst things a detective could do, especially while working on such a difficult case. It was after that thought that L deemed himself to be stupid, for he had fallen in love with a serial killer, who only wanted to see L dead.

**Throw Over**

At times Raito would throw L murderous looks, when he believed the greatest detective in the world was not looking. L saw the looks, and came to the decision that he would throw over his feelings for Raito in the name of justice.

**Futureless **

There was no future for L. He was not being a pessimistic person just a realist. As the rain fell around him L knew that Kira would be his downfall.

**Bells**

The bells were louder than usual, L thought as he stood in the pouring rain.

Today the world's three greatest detectives would die.

**Disappointed**

He was having a heart attack. L fell out of his swirl chair and was descending to the ground at a slow pace. Raito caught him, and the two locked their eyes together. A cruel smirk spread across Raito's once beautiful face. L's grip tightened around Raito's shoulder lightly. Even though L was dying he was relived to know he had been right all along, just disappointed that he had lost the innocent Raito along the way. Slowly L's eyes closed and L wished he could tell the other members he had been right all along, but it was to late now.

**Conclusion**

L stood over Raito's body at the warehouse. Their eyes connected and L no longer saw the harsh eyes of Kira, but the soft eyes of Raito. L moved over to Raito's body and placed his hand over Raito's right one. Placing his free thumb in his mouth L waited for Raito to die. It didn't take long and Raito closed his eyes soon after, never leaving L's eyes. L tugged at Raito's right hand and pulled Raito's soul out. At first Raito looked confused but smiled at L. And L was going to make sure Raito paid him back for getting him out of Mu; after all L had to pull a lot of strings to get Raito out of it.

The End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this was enjoyable. I wanted to try this out for awhile now and couldn't resist. I was thinking about not adding the conclusion one, but I wanted the story to have a happy ending. Since L appeared when Raito was dying in the anime I wanted to follow that one more than the manga ending. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. For those of you who read 'Another Kira' as well I will try to post it before the end of this week, though I can't make any promises.

Review and tell me what you all thought of this please.

Rain Angst


End file.
